User talk:Sera404
Hello, Sera404. Thank you for your to the Tactics page! There's still a lot to do, though. We hope you'll stay with us and continue to help improving the best source for information on Left 4 Dead! Where to start: : Not sure what to do? Check out the page to see what's going on. It's a great place to start out on; you can see what articles people are editing the most, and see how you can help! You can also look at the to do list. It has a list of things that need to be done. : Have any questions? Ask at our help desk or on the with each article. No talk page for a page you'd like to ask about? Feel free to make one! Still confused? The community portal has an outline of the site and links to pages that will help you learn how to edit. By the way, be sure to every time you edit! We'd like to be able to recognize you! We're glad to have you here, and we hope that you'll keep editing this wiki. If still have any questions, feel free to leave them on my talk page. I'd be glad to help you out. Happy Editing! -- Jo The Marten (Talk) 02:06, January 17, 2010 RE: Keith Article Excellent, good idea. There probably should have been a redirect anyway. Good to have you here. Thanks~ --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]Read 11:32, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Francis references Hrm.... I think those .wav files may be considered illegal, as I believe those are copyrighted, and I do not think they are under the fair use thingy. Crowbar 15:58, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Oh. Okay, sorry I thought you uploaded them. My bad. --Crowbar 16:09, April 25, 2010 (UTC) M4 An M4 is a carbine rifle, very similar in appearance and use to an M16. More info can be found here http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/M4_carbine. Hope this helps. [[User:GeneralOwnage55|'GeneralOwnage55']] [[User Talk:GeneralOwnage55|'The Message Box']] 12:01, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Apostrophe Louis is not a name that applies to one specific person in the general population's mind, like Dickens, therefore he should have an extra "s" after the apostrophe. I suppose you could interpret it either way, but that's the rule of thumb that I've always gone by. Nightmirage 20:43, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Mods Alright, think I should make it "Map" instead? [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 14:02, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey you're taking Charge, man! Have you modified my Article on The City yet (Suicide Blitz)? When you do, then I'll get started on Stadium Finale either Tonight or Tomorrow. 22:19, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Get your Asses over here and HELP! Well, as you can see from the To-Do List, I've taken on the role of creating a Page about Carriers. I suppose I could use Graffiti sources an' shit, but where do you think I should start looking for Info? 94.195.236.134 22:27, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Gender neutrality / agreement I wondered if anyone would have a problem with his/her when refering to the Survivors. Sorry to offend, Sera. I struggled with this, too, but "them" is actually not correct, either, as it is plural. It refers back to one survivor, so it should be singular. How has this been handled in the past? I just used "him/her" and then used "him" for simplicity. Drumkit62 20:56, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: Splitting all Uncommon Infected into its own article (as "Uncommon Infected") After looking at the page you made, I must say it actually seems like a good idea, I don't know if the infoboxes would be necessary though, considering almost all of the Uncommon Infected have the same health and their attacks are pretty much the same. My only concern is that if we split them, both articles w=could end up a little shorter than they should be. Overall, I think it would be nice, but we need to hear what others have to say first. Oh, and thank you for the kind words :) DeathBlade182 22:17, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: Regarding Military article's gallery I totally understand where you were coming from with the original layout. However, it made it so the article didn't have the Contents box. I also thought it just looked really strange being text then pictures then more text. I don't know, I can see pros and cons of both layouts. Nightmirage 02:31, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :Nope, I don't mind at all. I didn't know you could do that. Now I do! And I think it's a good compromise. =) Nightmirage 02:43, June 3, 2010 (UTC) I ever tell you about the Time my buddy Keith fell off the Roller Coaster? I was just reading in Louis's Profile, and it says in a Note that only he and Ellis talk about Survivors besides themselves and their Team-mates (Ellis: Keith, Louis: The Guys at the Office). But Rochelle also mentions she "Should have stayed with Jacob" on a Rare Occasion. May need to be Noted somewhere? 94.195.236.134 22:03, June 5, 2010 (UTC) What do y'all make of this? There has been some Community Graffiti noticed in Campaigns such as Suicide Blitz, for example, in the Safe Area of the First Level, there can be Graffiti found written (possibly) by Francis, and more stating the Number of Days the Original Survivors have spent in the Apartments. You think it's worth me mentioning? 94.195.236.134 23:15, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Re: Site Notice I'm gonna take a break for 3 seasons and attend school in the spring. I've decided to spend this time getting a job so I can actually pay for college, and also work on getting my license so I can get my butt to college. Then I've got an SAT to take in October so no time for college now. Gotta get these other things out of the way first. =D But thank! [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 18:40, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Re: Raiden95 Yeah, I was about to warn him, but Jo beat me to it >__> DeathBlade182 02:53, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :<3 I love you too DeathBlade. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 02:55, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: Regarding Katana vs Machete in Dead Center poster Well, it could've been an oversight. The thing Ro is holding is so much longer than a machete. You even have Coach as reference. Can we put something along the lines of "Machete of Katana"? That works, doesn't it?--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|''' Supermutantslayer450'' ]] ROAR 02:20, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :Yep, you're right. I finally see why I thought it was a Katana: the machete is longer in the picture than in the game. In the game, it is roughly forearm length. In the picture, it's leg length, which is how long a katana is.--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|' Supermutantslayer450'' ]] ROAR 07:21, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Ummmm Someone's mad at you and completely vandalized the grenade launcher page. I'm just letting you know they didn't say nice things and was unregistered. If you know anyone who would do this, please let someone like the admin know. Thanks. TheBlueGriffin 03:09, June 25, 2010 (UTC) francis's hatred of everything yes, just check the cut lines it's between "Come on, this tunnel is a little creepy." and "Riverside's to our right." in the cut lines did you find it? The Sewers pictures well its l4d2 with new skins, new pictures and new names and new lines. i seen that before, in a GFJasonX video : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bF4RhG00Z3M&feature=channel Re: Pros and Cons on melee weapons I posted on Flak's talk page... but that's just my take on the situation, we may need more opinions to actually reach an agreement. DeathBlade182 23:24, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Melee Weapons Pros and Cons Guess you are probably right about the melee weapons; it just seemed like a good idea at the time. I would agree now with deleting them (Flak88 01:43, August 7, 2010 (UTC)) 'ey don't that feel good? Look at you with all the answers! Never saw the info on sic so I thought it was a slight coding error to be removed from the page lest it leave a mark. I guess they was right placin' their trust in you as a Janitor! Chris Thorpe 19:21, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Steam I was wondering what your Steam name might be. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 16:47, August 24, 2010 (UTC) OK now, what the hell are these things? I noticed you working on some new Pages such as Uncommon Infected. I think I may be able to offer small services to them Pages if you wish. Chris Thorpe 16:57, August 24, 2010 (UTC) youtube i just saw your youtube account. i love it and i loved that dark carnival finale video. ok Zombiehunter2010 13:04, August 31, 2010 (UTC) RE: Regarding CEDA image No, i didn't fix up myself and it was not part of a Valve update... I got the image from the Facebook group... so i'm pretty sure nobody has it licensed or copyrighted or anything like that, if that's what your wondering... Shoot that sunnuva bitch in the back! Sera, I noticed that you removed my comment about Sniper Rifles killing Fallens in one shot. But I have done this a few times. Can you try it as well just to confirm for me? Force some Fallens in the Passing via these Commands and some Jimmy Gibbs Jr.s in The Atrium (Must be the Atrium) and try with a Sniper/Hunting Rifle. Because sometimes I've killed these 2 Uncommons with Scoped Weapons in one shot or seen Ellis (Who favours Scoped Weapons) do exactly this. Chris Thorpe 15:01, September 6, 2010 (UTC) I haven't tested it on Realism Mode yet, but I will be testing it and other Sniper Rifles when I get the Chance. Chris Thorpe 17:48, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Reply to message I thought having achievements for the apropriate topic helps alot and would be a useful acet to the pages. I have had afew people stating that scrolling through the entire achievement page is rather annoying and that it would be easier to have achievemnts on the desired pages asociated with their topic aswell. So i thought i would dedicate an evening to it. But if you disagree, then i guess i understand. Cool, that makes sense as it won't bulk up the page to much but still has the useful info. Sorry i didn't think of that. : ) Smeliot mycrosoft 19:34, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Speak up, Francis, your voice got all muffled from your head being so far up your ass. Couple things, Sera, as I believe you're the go-to guy for me. First off, I made heavy additions to the Plot in The Sacrifice Comic's Part 2, but I think it needs links. I'm assuming you can handle that no problem as I tend to either over-link stuff or not link enough things. Secondly, you still have "Pages I'm working on" on your User Page, despite those Pages already being made official additions to the Wiki. Might be time to remove that? Chris Thorpe 22:31, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Regarding Carriers vs. Immunity Since it seems as if you're one of the major caretakers for the Carrier article, I just wanted to get your permission to delete the Carrier vs. Immunity section. The user who created it (shawty) said that it should be remove do to it being misleading, so I just want to get consent from a more prominent user to do so.Whachamacallit 15:02, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Oops! Yea, sorry for accidentally deleting that picture in The Barge... Thanks for fixing it! I`ll just stick to the smaller edits and let you admins do the bigger stuff... :P 06abrahb 05:52, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Thank you I must have missed that. Why do people talk about that stuff here? Doesnt matter I guess just more edits for real editors right?:)Sniperteam82308 03:53, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Thats what I did guess double vandal post or something. Holy shit mabey a horde of them are coming!!!Sniperteam82308 03:57, October 10, 2010 (UTC) why are you saying my pages are old??? Ohhhh. I finally get that box on your user page about Bill and the replacements. Well I kind of got it, but now I really get for sure. :) It's pretty funny when you get it. TheBlueGriffin 18:02, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Creating Infoboxes for Detour Ahead Hey! Just wondering if you know how to create those infoboxes for the custom campaign i've been editing, Detour Ahead . I'm trying to do the same thing like in any other campaign where it has the chapter picture and then the clickable links to the other chapters... Can you help? 06abrahb 05:34, October 11, 2010 (UTC) the tank does have 6000 health, its not hard to spot that after you have completed a chapter and see the damage done to it. hunter1178 UK Zoey Notes Hey, just wondering, the edit done by SAmaster01 to Zoey's notes, it doesn't make sense because the team of survivors doesn't arrive to Georgia until after the comic takes place, not before... does it make sense? He also stated that in the Green Flu article, "It is most likely that rural areas were the first to become infected. Animals were probably the first to contract the disease, which explains the piles of dead cows on rural campaigns such as Blood Harvest." when in fact wasn't the original victim possibly at Mercy Hospital in the city of Fairfield as stated several times? THANKS for fixing that up! I wanted to fix it but i thought it's just something i better leave up to you and make sure I was thinking correctly... :) 06abrahb 07:13, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Sorry if i suck at editing and stuff i dont notice my info being already posted. Bill Notes Hey again... i was just wondering,,, is what Spriggan657 said about Bill accurate? Bill undergoing surgery at Mercy Hospital? in the comic, it shows the outside of a veterans hospital not exactly Mercy Hospital... what do you think? a possibility? 06abrahb 02:44, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Admin Hey are you an admin here if not you should be!Sniperteam82308 16:58, October 17, 2010 (UTC) So just wondering did you become one or not because you had five or six supporters and noone against you. Hope you did!:) Sniperteam82308 02:56, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :He only has four supporters at the moment. You need a minimum of five to become admin. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 04:25, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Cut content hello i am working on a page for "Cut content" and i was wondering if this is something that would be accepted or just deleated by you or another "high-rank" wikier i would really like to make this page but i thought i should make sure it wouldnt be cut itself Hengara 16:35, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Well i allready wrote it in Mic Word, and i separated it into "pickups" like the riot shield, Reused such as the fallen survivor, anything infected related like hunters ability to turn invisible, and speculated, like the infected dog and electric fence. but Jo allready stated he does not think we need it, so i guess not :P Hengara 18:04, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Quote Templates Hey Sera! I know you keep reducing my quote templates from 3 lines to 1 line... how do you do that? I keep on inserting the Template: Quote and it looks alright but it keeps showing up on 3 lines instead of 1 and then you keep on having to fix it. Do you know why this happens and what I can do so that it appears correctly? 06abrahb 08:10, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Ok, never mind, I figured it out :P I just went into the source mode and deleted the spaces, now it's all good. :) 06abrahb 08:57, October 24, 2010 (UTC) macon Assault rifle - cadenced firing I'd like to appeal your deletion of my edit regarding the subject line. I could not understand your rationale for doing so. How does the fact that a real life weapon is modelled in-game and players can should use it in-game in the same way as it is used in real life be grounds for irrelevance? The whole point of my edit was to amplify the logic appearing in the main body of the assault rifle section viz. the need for ammo conservation, and to do so by referring to exemplary real world best practice when using weapons of this type. Cheers Trowzerkoff 01:04, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Well I thought there was to be no real life info and shouldnt that have gone under tactics or something?Sniperteam82308 01:13, October 29, 2010 (UTC) reply copied over from my Talk page Thanks for your response Sera404. I'm sorry but this getting even more confusing. I freely admit that I'm new to this L4D wiki lark but am keen-as to learn how to improve my tyro efforts. But to do this I need to know the rules and how they are applied in the case of this particular wiki in the context of this particular episode so that in future I don't get handed a cavalier raw prawn for my troubles. Firstly, my contribution was initially deleted on the basis that it was "irrelevant" and this is now being justified by saying that what I contributed "isn't good". Surely the tactics used in real life are perfectly relevant and "good" for players of a R18 graphic violence game using a weapon expressly modeled on one that exists in real life? It's a common or garden M16 - not a Klongon space blaster in zero gravity conditions after all. point of fact, my deleted contribution was made in utmost good faith and was based on my own military training and service [frontline infantry - and I have participated in firefights and the cadenced firing was precisely how my mates and I use the assault rifle in L4D - e.g. during the finale of Mercy Hospital - and this mode of firing works as it says on the tin in both real and game contexts.] Surely the player community - which this wiki is presumably there to serve - would benefit from such applied knowledge? Secondly, who is the "we" referred to in the last part of your answer? Are deletion decisions relating to core content made by an editorial panel with a majority ruling and that is the "we" to which you refer? Your answer might also be understood to mean that the "we" refers to readers of the wiki, to which I humbly point to my line of argument above: the average reader of R18 gamining wiki might well be more than modestly interested in what I had to say. So why not let the wiki users on the Clapham Bus make the call - if they customers think my contribution is rubbish, bad or irrelevant then let them delete, question, modify or improve it: isn't that what a wiki is supposed to all about? To reiterate my point: some elucidation of the rules and how were applied in the case of this wiki in this particular matter would be very useful. PS: If there's a rule that says "no real life info" suggested by Sniperteam82308 above - and even an experienced hand like him doesn't seem sure about this protocol then fine please confirm this - but then let's apply this rule rigorously to the entire wiki and purge all "real life" fact, insights and content from its pages.Trowzerkoff 09:05, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Hi Sera 404 - Just a word of thanks mate for your response made on my talk page to the above issue: it's much appreciated. All's Sir Garnet from my side on this now. Please don't bother to revisit my contribution but bin it - permanently. Naturally this episode has raised a serious concern in my mind about the quality of the self-generated contributions I've made since I first joined about a month ago. So what I'll do is to give you an undertaking to track them back, apply a rigorously conservative approach and ruthlessly sponge the beggars out. leave the responsive contributions since they are predominantly minor, fragmented editorial edits of opportunistically random items. Thanks once again mate - happy gaming!! Trowzerkoff 16:53, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Hey Sera! first congrats on getting the admin job here on wiki, you most definitely deserved it! :) also thanks for fixing up the spacing on the Left 4 Dead Soundtrack page. An edit was done earlier and all the spacing and some titles were a bit messy, i tried to fix it as best i can but you fixed it the best! Thanks! 06abrahb 21:30, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks again for fixing up Whitaker's Gun Shop page! :) How did you fix that spacing? I tried doing that through the source code view but couldn't get it to work the way you got it to... oh well but thanks again for fixing it up! (sorry if there are several mistakes that needed to be cleaned up) 06abrahb 06:28, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Everyone my ass. Well, everyone sure does have lines for all the campaigns. But Bill has no campaign-specific lines in Crash Course, and Zoey only has a "Get to the farmhouse!" and "I called the truck" for Blood Harvest. Francis '''is '''the only survivor who can be guaranteed to talk alot in any campaign. 1337_n00b November 9, 2010, 15:27 GMT+? :Well his description isn't "cocky and loud" for no reason. With that said, I don't think saying Francis has the most lines is really saying much. If anything it's almost redundant to say. Now if he were shy and quiet and yet somehow had the most lines, then we might have ourselves an interesting topic. But pointing out the fact that Francis, being the loudest and most talkative member of the team, has the most lines is like pointing out that Bill must have been in the military because of his clothing. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 12:39, November 9, 2010 (UTC) : :Duh. Well, that's true. In fact, i'm more onto pointing out that Zoey is practically mute as a fish in Blood Harvest, same going for Louis in Dead Air... But that's pretty much stated in my No Mercy edit. :I think i have just owned myself. :1337_n00b November 9, 2010, 15:48 GMT+? Userboxes I was wondering if you could just tell me how userboxes work? I try, but it's kind of confusing. - User:Brown Clown Thanks and opinion about the new page... Hey Sera! It's been awhile since i've spoke to you... did you fix that infobox template location color thing? If it was you, that was SOO fast and so i say THANKS!!! :D and by the way, what do you think of that new page i created? any thoughts? 06abrahb 06:49, November 22, 2010 (UTC) I fixed them. Yeah, I'm still around. :B [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 07:54, November 22, 2010 (UTC) OH! you fixed them?? SWEET!! THANKS!!!! :D and by the way Jo, what;s your opinion about the new page i created? any thoughts or comments? 06abrahb 07:59, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :Seems fine enough. I dunno if I'm happy with the name, but the page it self seems alright. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 08:13, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: Regarding the four Left 4 Dead Survivor pages... Hey Sera! I am not aware that I have been removing those codings for the paragraphs. I know that's what they are there for but if I have removed them, it was not intentional. Every time a contributor has added last names to the survivors, I or Jo would immediately undo the edit, I think the reason I may have accidently removed those codings would be because me and Jo would undo the edit at the same time therefore she would remove the edit and I perhaps removed a previous edit which may have been those . Again, I apologize if I have been removing them as that is not my intention and I'll try and be more careful to what edits are being undone. 06abrahb 19:04, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey Sera, I just saw the spaces that somehow got inserted into The Passing page. I NEVER did that!!! I only added in the link! What's going on??? How is it possible for me to be doing this?? It doesn't make any sense to me!! 06abrahb 18:03, December 17, 2010 (UTC) I'm using Google Chrome... 06abrahb 00:46, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Lol, i know what you meant so its all good :P so what do you recommend? I noticed it seems other people too have been deleting your < p >. why is that? This seems like a real pain for you having to fix and redo everything... 06abrahb 03:14, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Auto Shotgun edit Just for the record I added the following to the notes of the auto-shotgun page directly prior to making my account: In Left 4 Dead 2 while reloading from empty, the gun can still be fired even before a round has been loaded into the firing chamber (also applies to combat shotgun). This does not happen in Left 4 Dead as clicking to fire while reloading from empty would start the cocking animation to load a round into the chamber. P.S. Is there any terms I should change to better mirror the rest of the article or to make the statement clearer?Maverick 88 04:46, December 15, 2010 (UTC) ciao sera Ciao sera perche' mi cancelli le campagne non capisco Dead Moon Page Hey Sera, what is this page all about? It looks weird and has what looks like random stuff and info on it. Can you take a look? Thanks! 06abrahb 05:05, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Steam Get onliiiinneeee. >:( [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek''']]) 23:31, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Help I just received a warning on my Talk Page saying I will be blocked for 24 hours. So I checked the Guidelines & Policies, and I still couldn't find out what I did wrong. :-( Is there any possibility you could tell me? MJS 22:05, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Sensorship Dont this wiki have some sort of blocking/sensorship program? i mean at least once a week i see a change to some wikipage where some person delete a lot of info and replaces it with sexual jokes or something similar? today i saw some guy had changed mostly every description of survivors relationship with francis to a two-line "because they all hate him" thing. isnt it possible to make a filter which makes any edit containing sertain words undone? and wouldn't it be possible to make a filter so that only Admins could delete everything on a page? i know you probably noticed this stuff too, im just asking if there really is anything to do about it other than to fix every time it happens~. Hengara 00:46, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Yeah i know it's not hard to reverse, but IF it was possible i was thinking something like blocking out any use of the words "pussy", "dick", and so on, at least from the wikipages, because we wouldn't need to use those words on a decent page anyhow. but if its not possible i suppose it doesnt matter 18:09, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Issue Warning Hey Sera, can you please issue a warning to this User:Brewstone as he has been vandalizing the entire wiki and i've been trying to undo and restore the original content. Thanks! 06abrahb 10:18, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Francis comic relief? Nick in the military? Hey Sera, just wanted your thought and input, someone edited Francis and said "or perhaps just a personality quirk added for comic relief" do you think it belongs here and should be said? Thanks! 06abrahb 02:51, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey Sera, sorry to bug you again but just wanted your thought and input, someone edited Nick and said he may have been in the military, do you think it belongs here and should be said? Thanks! 06abrahb 02:51, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Ellis Why do you always delete my posts that I edit on Ellis? I'm sorry. hope this gets your attention Hey Sera, I tried sending a message to wiki - no avail. On the images section of this wikia is "gothic april", apparently naked from the waist up, taking a photo of herself. She looks young, and is acting it - naked photos like that never disappear from the web, no matter how much money is thrown at the holders. (Ask Paris Hilton) L4D has had enough flak from the "International parents of banning everything" without the potential fire of a naked minor on site. Please get rid of it. Kind regards, tjread86 Francis page edits I'm sorry about the Francis page. I don't know why it removes the tags; I don't remove them-- I don't use the Source edit. Maybe you can edit it since it says in there "simplies" instead of "simplifies," which essentially was all I was trying to fix. I don't understand why the tags are removed when I edit it, though Jordan Woolf 15:44, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Actually, even in source mode, in which the paragraph tags don't show still, it still removes in them in an edit. I understand what tags do, so I hope you know I don't remove them. For some reason, when I edit it, it just remvoes them. How many other pages have tags? Because as far as I can tell, it's just the Francis page, but I'm sure there are others and I'm sure it has to do with compatibility view or somethingJordan Woolf 15:52, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I thought I undid that last edit, since I was just trying to see why it kept removing the tags for me. Any suggestions or any idea why it's removing them? Jordan Woolf 15:56, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :::Nope, I intend no offense whatsoever at all because I love editing on here, but yep, I am familiar with all Web tags! Thanks! But I couldn't figure out why only a few pages had them. I have been using Internet Explorer 8, yeah. Is that the problem? Jordan Woolf 17:21, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Blog Post on 25th February in 2011, 57 days before Portal 2's release Hi Sera, there came a blog post on 25th February saying things like Favourite NPC results, "most anticipated L4D1 map" and more. Should we update the Template:Blog Post sooner or later? I'd be happy to have it updated! Breakin'Benny 11:00, February 26, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: Ready to do that? Then help doing it! Breakin'Benny 19:10, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi I just noticed that on the Rescue Vehicles of No Mercy the helicopter is owned by TRS-TV. So the chopper is most likely the fifth chopper of the chanel. Also when I tried to move the page News 5 Chopper to News Chopper 5 I couldnt do it. Can you do it? Left4Deadseries FAN 09:08, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Acoun.. You can delete my witch acount Left4Deadseries FAN 17:02, February 27, 2011 (UTC)